Sailor Moon R: Once In a Blue Moon
by True Edge
Summary: My take on guy Sailor Moon heroes. It's not like anything you can imagine! Do me a favor and check it out!


**__**Note from the author: All the characters represented in this are not mine! With the exception of a few. Scott, Lady Calliope, Castor, and all aspects of the Matrix are my original characters. Feel free to use them in your own fics, but if you do, I must require that you send them to me before you submit them to fanfiction.net or anywhere else. Email me at [saturnsilence@hotmail.com][1] for any questions, comments, or just to talk. Thank you! Enjoy![][2] ****

  
  
  
  


**_Once In a Blue Moon_**

_The Crusader Vega Story_

  
  


_Scene opens. Ruins of the Moon Kingdom. A silver-winged bird flies out of the sky and perches on a post. He looks at the shadows. We can see a few pillars, a ornamental shelf of some kind and person sitting on it, all dark in the shadows. The bird begins to talk to the person._

  
  


**Bird: **You were right. He is there, one Earth. *pauses* What do you want me to do?

  
  


**Lady:** I want you to go there and find him. If he was sealed in the Crystal, he will have no memories of what happened here. Go and help him remember. Finish the training he began 2000 years ago. The eclipse will hide you.

  
  


**Bird:** I will not fail. For the future!

  
  


_The bird flies off the pole and is gone in a beam of silver energy._

  
  


_Scene changes. Game Center Crown. Usagi is sitting at a game panel screaming. Two people are standing behind her. One about her height, the other about 5 inches taller. One is dressed in regular clothes holding a small briefcase, the other is wearing an apron._

  
  


**Scott: **Motoki, why do you let her in if she screams all the time? That can't be good for business.

  
  


**Usagi:** *gets up from stool and faces Scott* Shut up, Scott! I have enough trouble in school and I come here to get insulted by you!

  
  


**Scott:** Whoa, cool off! I only said you were noisy! Chill out!

  
  


**Usagi:** Oh, that's cool. But if you insult the way I play, I'll kill you!

  
  


_Usagi sits back down and plays again. Scott talks to Motoki._

_0_

**Scott:** Well, I've had a long day. I need to go home and rest. 

  
  


**Motoki:** Will you be coming in tomorrow?

  
  


**Scott:** Yeah, unless I have something better to do. 

  
  


**Motoki:** I'll see you then. Bye.

  
  


_Scott runs out the sliding doors and down the sidewalk. We can see that Scott is in a hurry and is not paying attention to anything else. A girl with long, blonde hair turns a corner and is running toward Scott. The two do not notice each other until they collide. Scott flips and lands on his feet. The girl is laying face down on the ground. Papers are strewn everywhere and a small white cat is standing beside her. Scott helps her to her feet and tries his best to gather the papers. _

  
  


**Scott:** I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. 

  
  


**Girl:** I'm in a big hurry myself. I'll be fine.

  
  


_The girl grabs her papers and runs off at a slower pace._

  
  


_Scott makes his way home and goes up to his room. He lays down on his bed and dozes off. He begins to dream, very unusual for a light sleep. In the dream, he is standing in front of two buildings. One is a very decorated palace, and the other is a shrine-like building with a peculiar image on its keystone. The ground begins to rumble and the sky turns dark. The palace is shaken and parts of it fall off. Two ladies emerge from the castle, one dressed in white and carrying a crescent wand with a silver crystal. The other is dressed in a dark purple dress with yellow streams. The lady in white stands in front of a fountain holding the wand. The other lady runs up to Scott and escorts him to the shrine. _

  
  


**Lady:** We must hurry before the Queen uses the Crystal. If we can harness the powers of the Matrix, we can still save our Moon. 

  
  


_They enter the shrine and Scott sees a ball of energy sitting on top of pole in the middle of the room. The walls are decorated with strange ornaments and symbols. The lady begins to explain._

  
  


**Lady: **This is the Matrix. It's power and light sustains the Moon's inhabitants. The atmosphere is regulated by it. It provides Oxygen and the chemicals we need to live. It's power can also be used to fight evil forces. Only a young student can take possession of those powers. Only you can possess it. Grab the Matrix. Use its immense powers to force the evil that is attacking us to cease. 

  
  


_Scott reaches for the energy. His hands take hold of it and blinding light fills the room. A voice is heard outside. Everything disappears. The scene fades._

  
  


_Scott wakes up and finds that it is morning and that he has slept all night. He grabs his briefcase and runs to the arcade. Usagi is playing a game and Motoki is beside her. Scott has his hand over his head and looks ill. Motoki notices him._

  
  


**Motoki: **Good morning, Scott. You look sick. Are you all right?

  
  


**Scott:** I'm not sure. A lot of weird things happened yesterday.

  
  


**Motoki:** Come over to the counter and you can tell me about it.

  
  


_Scott and Motoki walk over to the front counter and find seats. _

  
  


**Scott:** After I left here, I was in such a hurry to get home that I didn't notice a girl was running up the sidewalk in the opposite direcion than I was. We collided and it all started spinning from there. I was lucky enough to land on my feet, but the girl took the worst of it. I help her up, and she said she was fine. I got home and everything was spinning.

  
  


**Motoki:** What did she look like?

  
  


**Scott:** She was my height. She had long, blonde hair. Wait a minute. That's her!

  
  


_Scott stands as the girl walks through the doors. With a little hesitation, he goes over to her. The girl recognizes him._

  
  


**Girl:** Hey. You're the guy from yesterday, aren't you?

  
  


**Scott:** Yeah, that's me. Sorry.

  
  


**Girl:** It's okay. I'm fine. My name is Minako.

  
  


**Scott: **I'm Scott. Do you come here often?

  
  


**Minako: **Not as often as I'd like, but I try to come at least once a week.

  
  


**Scott:** I help Motoki with a few things here and there. I don't have much of a hobby right now.

  
  


**Minako:** I understand. How long have you been in Tokyo?

  
  


**Scott:** About three weeks. 

  
  


**Minako: **I'm meeting someone here. Do you know Usagi?

  
  


**Scott:** Yeah, she's here. Just follow the loud noises.

  
  


**Minako:** Thanks.

  
  


_Minako walk over to Usagi. Usagi stands. Minako and Usagi begin to walk out the door._

  
  


**Minako:** Hey, Scott. If you don't have anything to do tomorrow night, a few of us are going to watch the lunar eclipse. Would you like to join us?

  
  


**Scott:** Okay, where?

  
  


**Minako:** It's somewhere on Cherry Hill. You know where the temple is? It's somewhere near there. 

  
  


**Scott:** Okay, I'll see you then.

  
  


_The doors close behind Minako and Usagi. The scene dissolves to Cherry Hill. Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Makoto, Motoki, Minako and Scott are seated on a tableclothe on the ground. Scott is seated next to Minako. The shadow covers the moon and all is dark. Scott looks at the moon and begins to have a sort of flashback effect, similar to the dream he experienced earlier. The lady in purple is standing in front of the pole where the glowing ball of energy rests. Scott is standing in front of her as she explains._

  
  


**Lady: **My son, the Matrix goes strong. The time has come. I am the last of a long line whose purpose was to protect the Matrix and use its powers against evil. I am specially trained in its light and I can use the Matrix whenever evil forces are present. But I grow old, and the power fades from me. You must learn to be strong and use the Matrix as your own. 

  
  


_The silver-winged bird flies to her and rests on her shoulder. _

  
  


**Lady:** This is Castor. He will train you as he has me. Do not forget the lessons that we will impart. 

  
  


_Flashback fades. Scott seems puzzled. A silver beam of energy emits from the moon and a silver-winged bird is seen flying and then vanishes, seen only by Scott. Scott quickly rises to his feet, his mind filled with a rush of images. We see two sparkles of light come out of Scott's eyes. Scott feels he knows the bird, then he passes out. Minako stands and catches him, breaking his fall._

  
  


_Scene changes. Scott comes to on a couch in an apartment. A small, pink-haired girl is leaning over him. Mamoru enters._

  
  


**Mamoru:** So you finally came to. This little munchkin's name is Chibi-Usa. Isn't she cute?

  
  


**Scott:** Yeah, I guess. How long have I been out?

  
  


**Mamoru:** Almost five days. When you passed out during the eclipse, I volunteered to take care of you. 

  
  


**Scott:** But what about Usagi? With me being here, wouldn't that interfere with the time you spend with her.

  
  


_Mamoru looks irritated and leaves._

  
  


**Chibi-Usa: **For some reason, Mamoru doesn't want to see Usagi anymore. It's a shame. They were a great couple.

  
  


**Scott:** Who exactly are you? Are you related to Mamoru some way?

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Looks like I'll have to get you, too.

  
  


**Scott:** HUH?

  
  


_Chibi-Usa grabs the Luna-P and bounces it._

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Luna-P Henge! I need the umbrella.

  
  


_She throws the Luna-P into the air. It explodes and an umbrella falls down. Chibi-Usa catches it and begins to turn it, causing lines on the umbrella to spin in a hypnotic way. Scott tries to resist._

  
  


**Scott:** What? Who or what are you?

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Would you quit resisting and be hypnotised already!

  
  


_With a last effort of desperation, the sparkles come out of Scott's eyes and resist the hypnotic glare of the umbrella. Chibi-Usa sees it and closes the umbrella._

  
  


**Chibi-Usa: **I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. Please don't be mad at me.

  
  


**Scott:** What's going on? Who are you?

  
  


_Chibi-Usa runs away and Scott is left in the room alone. He sits holding his head._

  
  


**Scott:** This is too weird! Maybe the arcade is still normal.

  
  


_He gets up and leaves. The silver-winged bird flies past the window._

  
  


_Scott is walking down the sidewalk toward the arcade. He sees Usagi, Minako, and Makoto go behind a curtain in a charm store of some kind. He decides to join them. He peeks his head in and sees Usagi carrying Chibi-Usa away, Minako and Makoto are arguing with two weirdly-dressed ladies(Petz and Kalaveras). Minako picks up a fire-extinguisher and fogs up the room. Scott tries to see, but it's too foggy. The sparkles come out of Scott's eyes once again and penetrate the fog._

  
  


**Makoto:** Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!

  
  


**Minako: **Venus Star Power, Make Up!

  
  


_He sees Minako and Makoto transform into Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. He pulls his head back out and thinks to himself._

  
  


**Scott:***thinking* Minako and Makoto are Sailor Soldiers?

  
  


_He waits in the main part of the store. All five girls in their civilian form come out from behind the curtain. They are surprised to see him._

  
  


**Scott:** I know who you are, Sailor Soldiers.

  
  


**Usagi:** How do you know that?

  
  


**Scott:** I saw Minako and Makoto transform, then I pieced together the rest.

  
  


**Minako:** How did you do that? We transformed in the fog.

  
  


**Scott:** I'm not sure. Somehow, I just could.

  
  


**Rei:** Whatever happened is over. You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. If you do, we would 

not be able to protect Earth from the Negaverse.

  
  


**Scott:** You have my word on it. If there's any way I can help you, just let me know.

  
  


**Minako:** Agreed. It's great to have you back, Scott.

  
  


**Scott:** It's great to be back.

  
  


_The silver-winged bird is outside perched on a streetlight observing everything. _

  
  


**Bird:** So, that's him. Now I know what to do. 

  
  


_The bird takes off from the pole and flies toward the forrest. Scene changes to the next day. Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and Scott are at an ice cream stand eating ice cream pops. The two cats are also there._

  
  


**Minako:** The question is who exactly is Chibi-Usa? She acts like she's a relative of Usagi's.

  
  


**Scott:** What do we know about her?

  
  


**Rei:** We know she's from this city of the future called Crystal Tokyo and that she's being chased by the twisted sisters from the Negamoon.

  
  


**Scott:** She can also do some sort of magic trick. She nearly hyptonized me back at Mamoru's apartment.

  
  


**Rei:** That's weird. How did you resist?

  
  


**Scott:** I can't explain it, but I know somehow it's connected with how I saw through the fog when Minako and Makoto transformed.

  
  


**Makoto:** Usagi, have you asked her why she needs the Silver Crystal? Usagi, your cream pop's melting! HELLO! USAGI!

  
  


**Usagi:** You guys, why do you think Mamoru is being so mean to me?

  
  


**All:** What?

  
  


**Luna: **Usagi, the matter at hand is Chibi-Usa and her problems. We're all worried about you and Mamoru, but that's beside the point. 

  
  


**Usagi:** I know Luna, but I can't quit thinking about how much I miss him.

  
  


**Scott:** Usagi, if it really means that much to you, I'll talk to him about it.

  
  


**Minako:** Scott, why would you do that for her?

  
  


**Scott:** The sooner Usagi and Mamoru are reunited, the sooner Usagi can go back to being her old self. 

  
  


**Rei:** I don't know if we want that.

  
  


_Mamoru pulls up on his motorcycle. Unazuki is riding on the back of his motorcycle. Usagi runs to talk to Mamoru while Scott and the others discuss._

  
  


**Scott:** Can it be possible that Mamoru has found another girl already?

  
  


**Makoto:** He's faster than my old boyfriend!

  
  


**Rei:** This is way too weird!

  
  


_Usagi runs off crying. One by one the others get up and leave. Soon, Minako and Scott are the only ones left._

  
  


**Scott:** Minako, are you doing anything tomorrow?

  
  


**Minako:** Nothing really important. Why do you ask?

  
  


**Scott:** I thought maybe some of us would get together at the park tomorrow, but everybody else is busy. Rei's working at her temple. Usagi's at the arcade. Makoto's in some cook-off. And we all know what Ami's doing!

  
  


**Minako:** Well, I'm free. Hey, can you get Chibi-Usa to come?

  
  


**Scott:** It's very likely. That's a good idea. That way we can keep an extra eye on her.

  
  


**Minako:** Who is we?

  
  


**Scott:** I may not have planetary powers, but I'll do what I can to protect an innocent life.

  
  


_Bird is observing from a tree. He hears everything._

  
  


**Bird:**_*thinking*_ Spoken like the warrior he is destined to become.

  
  


_Scene fades. Scott is walking home. He sees the Sailor Soldiers battling Droid Hypnotica. The Soldiers are caught in Hypnotica's stare. Mars hits it with a scroll and they are released. Scott gets anxious._

  
  


**Scott:** I have to help. There has to be something I can do!

  
  


_Scott runs in to the battle. Scott leaps and kicks the floating Hypnotica, thus making her angry._

  
  


**Hypnotica:** And who would you be, foolish human?!

  
  


**Scott:** I'm Scott Devereaux. And these are my friends you're messing with!

  
  


**Hypnotica:** You have no power to fight. Let me do my job!

  
  


_Hypnotica blasts Scott. Minako runs over to catch him._

  
  


_Scene fades. Scott wakes up on Mamoru's couch with Chibi-Usa fanning him._

  
  


**Scott:** All right, now what just happened?

  
  


**Chibi-Usa: **You were out all night. Do you just love being unconscious?

  
  


**Scott:** Where is everybody?

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Minako's probably at the park waiting for us. Let's go!

  
  


_Scene changes. Minako is seated on a park bench. Scott and Chibi-Usa join her. Chibi-Usa is carrying a picnic basket._

  
  


**Scott:** Sorry to keep you waiting. I was out cold.

  
  


**Minako:** I knew if I told Chibi-Usa, she'd make sure you'd get here. So, what are we having?

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Makoto left some of her cook-off food at Mamoru's apartment. And I made a few surprises myself.

  
  


**Scott:**_*sarcasticly*_ That's.......great!

  
  


_Rubeus'_ _UFO. Rubeus and Beruche are observing the scene._

  
  


**Rubeus: **What luck! The rabbit and that interferer are sitting ducks! Now, we can handle both of them at once.

  
  


**Beruche:** Can't we wait till the rabbit is alone to capture her?

  
  


**Rubeus:** What's wrong Beruche?

  
  


**Beruche:** It's him. Remember. We fought him in the future and were beaten badly!

  
  


**Rubeus:** This won't be like last time. He has not yet received his power. And if we're quick enough, he won't! 

  
  


**Beruche:** All the same. Could you please find someone else to do it?

  
  


**Rubeus:** There are plenty of droids! Use one of them!

  
  


**Beruche:** How unorthodox!

  
  


_Scene goes back to the park. Chibi-Usa is sitting by the water fountain. Scott and Minako are on the park bench. _

  
  


**Minako:** About last night, what did you think you were doing?

  
  


**Scott:** You almost lost. If Rei hadn't thrown that scroll, you'd all be asleep!

  
  


**Minako:** Rei did throw the scroll! You endangered yourself by attempting to fight that monster.

  
  


**Scott:** I couldn't let you fight alone.

  
  


**Minako:** What?

  
  


**Scott:** I'm not a planetary warrior, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

  
  


_Beruche appears in the water fountain._

  
  


**Beruche:** Well, what a surprise! Fancy meeting you here. Hello, rabbit. Now, why don't we make this nice and quiet and nobody will get hurt.

  
  


**Minako:** Scott, get Chibi-Usa out of here. 

  
  


_Scott and Chibi-Usa run out. Scott looks over his shoulder to see Minako beginning her transformation._

  
  


**Scott: ***thinking* I'll get Chibi-Usa as far away as possible, then I'll help Sailor Venus.

  
  


_Sailor Venus and Beruche are talking._

  
  


**Beruche: **I don't want to make this any harder than it already is, for you. Just hand over the kid and we'll go home happy.

  
  


**Venus:** I'll never!

  
  


**Beruche:** Have it your way. Droid Dryax!

  
  


_Beruche disappears, the water fountain is replaced with a ax-handed droid. Minako begins to battle it._

  
  


_Scott is running back to the park and sees Minako get blasted by the monster. She falls to the ground unconscious. Scott picks her up and lays her on the park bench._

  
  


**Scott:** That was a powerful blast, but it'll have to be stronger if you want to fight me, too. 

  
  


**Dryax:** You can't fight without power! I won't need anything stronger.

  
  


**Scott:** You've almost killed someone who is very dear to me, and persecuted a small girl for no apparant reason. Now, you've made me really mad!

  
  


_The sparkles come out of his eyes again and travel up to the sky. The silver bird sees the beacon and flies toward the park._

  
  


_Dryax starts spinning his axes and jumps for Scott. Scott avoids and answers with a blow that doesn't seem to affect the droid. Dryax stands up and begins to spin his axes even faster and jumps for Scott. The silver bird picks Scott up and takes him to a thicket._

  
  


**Scott:** What? You're the bird from my dream. What is going on here?

  
  


**Bird: ** Good, then you've retained some memory of us. I am Castor, the silver falcon of the Matrix, teacher to those who would become Centurions.

  
  


**Scott:** Centurion?

  
  


**Castor:** 2000 years ago, you began training to be a Matrix Centurion and was never able to complete the training. I have been sent by Lady Calliope to help you become the warrior you must be. 

  
  


**Scott:** Now, it all makes sense. Give me the power to destroy this monster and make it quick!

  
  


**Castor:** I will give you a sample of the Matrix's powers. You must earn the rest on your own.

  
  


_The birds eyes glow and the blue moon symbol appears on Scott's forehead. The symbol glows and a beam creates the Vega Gyro._

  
  


**Castor:** Use this talisman to become the guardian of gravity, protector of the future north. You are Crusader Vega.

  
  


_The gyro goes into Scott's symbol and it vanishes. Scott stands and clenches his fists._

  
  


**Scott:** Vega Gyro Power, Make up!

  
  


_Scott transforms into Crusader Vega and faces the droid._

  
  


**Vega: **All right, let's try this again.

  
  


**Dryax:** Who are you?

  
  


**Vega:** Through the cold and darkness of space, I am the Matrix Centurion guardian of gravity, Crusader Vega-Stage On!

  
  


**Venus:**_*comes to and sits up* _Scott?

  
  


**Vega:** Vega Cosmic Beam Attack!

  
  


_A silver beam of energy surges from Scott's fingers and hits the monster. Sailor Venus gets up and stands beside Vega._

  
  


**Venus: **Venus Love-Me Chain.

  
  


_The love chain wraps around the monster and immobilizes him. Castor perches on a tree limb in plain view of the battle._

  
  


**Castor:** Vega, you have the power to defeat this beast.

  
  


**Vega:** How?

  
  


**Castor:** Use a single attack from within.

  
  


**Vega:** Vega Cosmic Erradication!

  
  


_Scott's symbol glows brightly, then dissappears. Scott grabs and throws a blue moon symbol at the droid. The droid is destroyed._

  
  


**Venus:** Scott, you look great! So you're a Sailor Soldier too?

  
  


**Vega:** No, I am a Matrix Centurion. It's all coming back to me, the events of the last days of the Moon Kingdom. To protect our moon, Queen Serenity used the crystal to seal the Negaverse forces and the inhabitants of the moon were sent to earth. But before that, Lady Calliope took me to the shrine of the Matrix to begin my training to become a guardian of the Matrix. When the battle began, she took me to the shrine hoping that I could use the Matrix's powers to dispel the Negaforce.

  
  


**Venus: **I have a little memory of Lady Calliope. She was our best ally. Her kingdom was dead. She and a few others brought the Matrix to our moon to help sustain life. 

  
  


**Vega:** She was much more to me. I was chosen because I was one of those that escaped with her. She was too weak in the Matrix to use it. Thus, my training began. 

  
  


**Venus:** What was she to you?

  
  


**Vega:** She was my mother.

  
  


**Castor:** Yes, Vega. You remember correctly. 

  
  


**Venus:** I don't remember seeing a bird like that from the moon kingdom.

  
  


**Castor:** My name is Castor. I train those destined to become Centurions. And now, it is time to complete you training, Vega. 

  
  


**Vega:** What?

  
  


**Castor:** You must come with me to a shrine in the forest. There, I will teach you the ways of a Centurion. You must be isolated from the world for a time, so that your only thoughts are on the training. You may reach Master Centurion before you know.

  
  


**Vega:** I'll go. Venus, tell the others where I am, just in case they ask. 

  
  


**Venus:** Okay, see you later. Whenever you reach the highest level come look us up.

  
  


_Castor grabs Scott in his talons and flies off. Minako is drying tears from her eyes._

  
  


_We see a large shrine in a clearing. Scott walks in to see a room similar to the one his dream. A pole is in the center, but the ball of energy seen in his dream is gone. Scott's powers fade and he is wearing his normal clothing. Castor lands on a nearby post._

  
  


**Castor:** Scott, you are destined to become the next Master Centurion of the Matrix. It is prophesied in the walls of the Temple of Power of the moon. The training will be tough at times, and easy at others. Are you ready?

  
  


**Scott:** I don't know if I am worthy to possess the power, but I'll try my hardest.

  
  


**Castor:** Then let the training begin. There are three levels to excell before reaching Master Centurion, you are currently on the lowest level: Apprentice Centurion. Although, your powers were able to defeat Dryax, they will grow much stronger in the future. Once you pass the Apprentice stage, you must work through the Learned Centurion and Skilled Centurion stages. Then, you will bear the title Master Centurion.

  
  


**Scott:** What do I do first?

  
  


**Castor:** Experience points are earned everytime you win in a battle. 

  
  


**Scott:** Battle?

  
  


**Castor:** All Centurions must prove themselves in combat. Once you enter the training ground, you will be met with various contenders. Each of them are illusions, but are real enough to fight. You must use your Centurion powers wisely. 

  
  


**Scott:** Can't I just eliminate them all?

  
  


**Castor:** Although it may be effective, elimination powers are to be used sparingly, for when you fight without them, you show the character of an honoured Centurion.

  
  


_Scott's Centurion outfit comes on in a rush. _

  
  


**Castor:** The North Wall of this shrine has the Blue Moon symbol on it. Touch it and your journey will begin.

  
  


_Scott walks over to the wall and touches the Blue Moon. His symbol on his forehead glows and a door is opened. Scott walks into the light and the screen fades. _

  
  


_We see several scenes of Scott fighting monsters and earning tokens, Castor talking to him, and agility training in a room with multiple laser beams. _

  
  


_We see Scott and a monster face off. _

  
  


**Castor:** Scott, remember what you have learned thus far.

  
  


_The monster lunges at Scott and makes contact with his chest. Scott is thrown back, but flips and bounces off a wall and somersaults back delivering a punch to the monster's face._

  
  


**Castor:** Well, played!

  
  


**Vega: **Vega Gyro Gravitation!

  
  


_A silver mist comes from the gyro and surrounds the monster. Electrical pulses charge and the monster rises off the ground._

  
  


**Castor:** Now, you have him. 

  
  


**Vega:** Vega Cosmic Erradication!

  
  


_The monster fades, then the whole room fades. Castor is standing on a pole in front of Scott. Scott is now dressed in Moon Kingdom apparel._

  
  


**Castor:** You have learned much more quickly than anticipated. You have already gained access to the Learned Centurion stage.

  
  


**Scott:** How long have I been here?

  
  


**Castor:** Exactly three weeks. Is something troubling you?

  
  


**Scott:** I really want to learn, so I can help the Sailor Soldiers protect the earth. But I'd really like to get away once to see how they are doing.

  
  


**Castor:** I understand. 

  
  


**Scott:** Will you let me go? I promise I'll return.

  
  


_Castor's eyes start to glow. A beam hits Scott's forehead and his symbol glows and the sparkles come out of his eyes. Scott falls into a trance. Several sparkles of light appear and come together, Lady Calliope emerges from them._

  
  


**Calliope:** Scott.

  
  


**Scott:** Mother. 

  
  


**Calliope:** You have grown in strength, the same strength I had at your age. When your training is complete, you will be able to aid the Sailor Soldiers. You have performed well, but you are far from finished.

  
  


**Scott:** Mother, can I take a break from the training? This work tires me.

  
  


**Calliope:** Your powers grow strong, but your body will tire. That is the way of our kind. From our kingdom come powerful warriors, but they are all subject to weariness. I can sense that you would like to see the Soldiers again.

  
  


**Scott:** Yes. I would like a break. They probably have so much to tell me.

  
  


**Calliope:** You may go on one condition: you must not reveal the secrets of your training to them. I sense that they can not yet comprehend such incredible power. Although your powers will function outside the shrine, they will be limited. Once your training is complete, you will be able to use your powers whenever and wherever they are needed.

  
  


**Scott:** I promise. Thank you, Mother.

  
  


_Scott comes out of the trance and is in the Main Room of the shrine._

  
  


**Castor: **Scott, when you return, I will be waiting for you. The next levels are far more difficult, so don't stay gone indefinitely.

  
  


**Scott:** Don't worry. I'll return.

  
  


_Scott leaves the shrine and runs toward Tokyo. He arrives at Mamoru's apartment and knocks on the door. _

  
  


**Mamoru:** Hey, Scott. Where have you been?

  
  


**Scott:** You won't believe it, but I'll tell you anyway.

  
  


**Mamoru:** Come in.

  
  


_They enter the apartment and are seated on the sofa._

  
  


**Scott:** The last time I was here, I was out for the night.

  
  


**Mamoru:** You tried to fight a Negamoon monster and was blasted by it.

  
  


**Scott:** Yeah, how did you know?

  
  


_Mamoru pulls a rose out from the inside of his shirt._

  
  


**Mamoru:** Ever hear the Soldiers talk about Tuxedo Mask? That's me.

  
  


**Scott:** Usagi's heartthrob? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned her.

  
  


**Mamoru:** Don't worry, we're back together.

  
  


**Scott:** You couldn't stand hurting her, could you? Anyway, where was I?

  
  


**Mamoru:** You were out on my sofa all night.....

  
  


**Scott:** Right, I came to and Chibi-Usa was standing over me with a fan. I was late for my picnic with Minako.

  
  


**Mamoru:** BAD MOVE!!!!

  
  


**Scott:** Shortly after we arrived at the park, a droid crashed our party. I brought Chibi-Usa back to your apartment as quick as I could, then I ran back to help Minako.

  
  


**Mamoru:** I guess you needed to be blasted again. Maybe that would knock some sense into you!

  
  


**Scott:** Just listen. Minako was injured in the fight and I tried to face the monster. Before he hit me, a strange bird carried me off to a small closure. He told me some things about the Matrix from the Moon Kingdom.

  
  


**Mamoru:** What? The Matrix? You're a Centurion? 

  
  


**Scott:** Yes. That's how I defeated the droid. I used a Centurion attack.

  
  


**Mamoru:** You don't have to explain anything else. I know a bit about the Matrix. It provided the elements needed to live on the Moon Kingdom. Lady Calliope brought it to the moon from her kingdom, which was dead. To be a Centurion of the Matrix meant to possess a shining source of power. Once you are a Master Centurion, there is almost no force in the galaxy that can stop you.

  
  


**Scott:** You do know a lot. But I'm not Master Centurion yet.

  
  


**Mamoru:** Then why are you out of training?

  
  


**Scott:** I needed a break. The training was dificult, and I tire easily. 

  
  


**Mamoru:** All the people from Calliope's kingdom tire easily. It's an inherited gene. 

  
  


**Scott:** Well, here I am now. Where are the others?

  
  


**Mamoru:** The're over at Usagi's house. Chibi-Usa's not feeling very well, but they brought one of her friends from school to cheer her up.

  
  


**Scott:** Well, I'll go over there and see how they're doing.

  
  


**Mamoru:** Okay.

  
  


_Scott leaves the apartment and is walking down the street. He sees the park where an enormous figurine is strangely located. _

_Sailors Venus and Mars are there. Scott's symbol starts to glow._

  
  


**Scott:** Well, here we go again.

  
  


_Scott's symbol fades away. He walks up to Sailor Venus._

  
  


**Scott:** Miss me?

  
  


**Venus:** Hi, Scott. How'd the training go?

  
  


**Scott:** Very well, but I can see something strange is happening here.

  
  


**Mars:** See this large statue? We have to destroy it and the nearby droid, so the dark power will not spread any further.

  
  


**Venus:** Scott, care to join us?

  
  


**Scott:** I'd be glad to. Vega Gyro Power, Make Up!

  
  


_Scott transforms into Crusader Vega. _

  
  


**Mars:** Nice outfit.

  
  


_A droid appears behind them and interrupts._

  
  


**Droid: **The interfering Sailor Soldiers. It'll be a pleasure destroying you all!

  
  


**Venus: **Venus Love-Me Chain!

  
  


**Mars:** Burning Mandala!

  
  


_The attacks fly toward the droid and he dodges them both._

  
  


**Vega:** Vega Gyro Gravitation!

  
  


_The mist from the gyro strikes the droid. He tries his hardest to resist, but the electrical impulses take their effect. The droid does _

_succeed in resisting rising off the ground. _

  
  


**Droid:** Such a strong attack! You are no ordinary warrior.

  
  


**Vega:** Through the cold and darkness of space, I am the Matrix Centurion guardian of gravity, Crusader Vega-Stage On!

  
  


**Mercury:** Shine Aqua Illusion!

  
  


_Sailor Mercury and Jupiter appear. The attack hits the droid._

  
  


**Droid:** You fight well, but I will finish you off one at a time. Later!

  
  


_The droid vanishes, leaving them alone. _

  
  


**Mars:** He's going to the school!

  
  


**Vega:** What's at the school?

  
  


**Venus:** That's where Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa are.

  
  


**Mercury:** Can we get there before he does?

  
  


**Jupiter:** If we don't, we'll just have to fight him anyway.

  
  


**Vega: **Then let's get going already.

  
  


_They take off running for the school. When they arrive, they find Sailor Moon, Chibi-Usa, and the droid in the hallway. The droid has divided into twins and is blocking the ends of the corridor. Chibi-Usa is yelling at one of the droids to release Momo, her friend who is under the dark power influence._

_Mercury creates a fog and the Sailor team and Vega arrive._

  
  


**Jupiter:** We've had enough of this. We won't let you hurt these children or anybody else in the city.

  
  


_One droid vanishes, but the other appears through the fog with Momo. The Sailors are anticipating an attack, but the droid sends Momo. Chibi-Usa runs for her, but is stopped by Mars. The other droid prepares to attack, and Jupiter runs at him and is blasted by the first. The droids then trap the rest in an energy cage and blasts them with dark power._

  
  


_Chibi-Usa finds Momo also trapped in the cage and reaches her. Her moon symbol glows brightly and a moonbeam energy is released._

_This releases the energy cage._

  
  


**Droid1: **The rabbit? What a pleasant surprise!

  
  


_Momo regains consciousness as the droids attack. She pushes Chibi-Usa out of the way and takes the hit._

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Momo! NO!__

  
  


_Chibi-Usa screams and releases a powerful moonbeam and the droids flee in panic. Chibi-Usa collapses._

  
  


**Sailor Moon:** Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, watch Chibi-Usa. The others and I will take care of the droids.

  
  


**Vega:** What about me?

  
  


**Sailor Moon:** If you want to help us, you can. 

  
  


**Vega:** Then let's go.

  
  


_They run outside and look for the droids. The droids appear behind them and come out of the ground. They prepare their attack _

_and a rose hits the ground._

  
  


**Tuxedo Mask:** You have corrupted a place of learning, and for that I cannot forgive you. Sailor Moon, punish them!

  
  


_Sailor Moon produces the Moon Rod and the droids try to run back into the ground. _

  
  


**Jupiter: **Supreme Thunder!

  
  


_Jupiter's attack shatters the ground around the droids._

  
  


**Moon:** Vega, why don't you take the blue one, I'll get the red.

  
  


**Vega:** Sure!

  
  


**Moon:** Moon Princess Halation!

  
  


**Vega:** Vega Cosmic Erradication!

  
  


_The attacks are successful and the droids are killed. The figurines also shatter._

  
  


_A lady appears in the sky and is frustrated. She breaks her fan._

  
  


**Esmeraude:** When will you learn to stay out of my plans!!! I'll finish you myself! 

  
  


_She hears a voice._

  
  


**Demando:** Esmeraude, return here at once!

  
  


**Esmeraude:** Later, Sailor Moon!

  
  


_She vanishes, leaving the team once again alone. Scott sits down on the ground and is almost in a trance._

  
  


**Venus:** Scott, you were great! *pauses* What's wrong?

  
  


**Vega:** I used a lot of power to kill that droid. Everytime I use a lot of power, I become exhausted. Once I finish my training it will not be.

  
  


**Moon:** You fought well tonight. It will be great to have you fighting with us.

  
  


_Scene changes. Chibi-Usa is watching the sunset holding her key. The others approach from behind her._

  
  


**Usagi:** Chibi-Usa, what's wrong?

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** I have to go back to the future to help my mom, but I can't do it alone. I need help.

  
  


**Usagi:** We'll come with you. With the Sailor Soldiers of the past and future protecting you, we can take anything the Negamoon throws at us. 

  
  


**Scott:** Uh, Chibi-Usa, how do you plan to go back?

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** This key can take us to the Door of Time. From there, we can travel to any time we want.

  
  


**Usagi:** Are we all agreed? Should we go with Rini?

  
  


**Rei:** I'm definitely in.

  
  


**Minako:** Same here.

  
  


**Makoto:** Let's go.

  
  


**Scott:** Castor said something about the Matrix power and time travel. I'm not sure if I can go, but I'll go as far as I can.

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Thank you all. 

  
  


_Scene changes. All of them are standing on the dock. Chibi-Usa is in her regular school clothes, the others are dressed in their sailor suits._

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Is everybody ready?

  
  


_All agree. Chibi-Usa raises her key to the sky._

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Crystal Key, open a portal and take us all to the Door of Time!

  
  


_A light flashes and they all rise off the ground. Sailor Moon opens her eyes and sees a vast, grey expanse. The others around her are gone. She sees a building in the background and makes her way toward it. Halfway there, she is greeted by an unfriendly voice._

  
  


**Pluto:** Do not go any further! Intruder! You have broken the seal and found your way to the Door of Time. You must be destroyed!

  
  


_A figure jumps out of the darkness and swings her staff at Sailor Moon. Upon observation, Sailor Moon sees that the figure is wearing a Sailor suit. Chibi-Usa jumps out of nowhere in front of Sailor Moon and the figure stops._

  
  


**Pluto:** Small Lady.

  
  


**Chibi-Usa:** Pluto, this is Sailor Moon. I asked her and the others to come with me to the future and help. I'm sorry I couldn't get the Silver Crystal.

  
  


**Pluto:** It's all right. You made a good decision. You have mastered the Key of Time. I am proud. I'm sorry if I frightened you, Sailor Moon. It's just that Sailor Moon has always been a thorn in my side for quite some time.

  
  


_The rest of the Sailor Soldiers approach from behind Sailor Moon._

  
  


**Mercury:** Hey, where's Scott?

  
  


_A wind blows over head and a cloud decends carrying Scott._

  
  


**Vega:** This place is cool! 

  
  


**Pluto:** Crusader Vega, may I have a word with you shortly?

  
  


**Vega:** Sure.

  
  


**Pluto:** Sailor Soldiers, in order to reach Small Lady's time, you must pass through the Passage of Time. This trek will not be an easy one, from in there I cannot help you. You are succeptible to evil forces there, so be on your best guard.

  
  


**Moon:** Pluto, we've fought Negaverse monsters before, we can handle it.

  
  


**Pluto:** I am sure you can. Let me open the Door of Time for you.

  
  


_She turns and faces the door, she raises her staff and the orb at the top of the staff glows. The door opens quickly and violent blasts of wind are felt from inside._

  
  


**Pluto:** Now, get going. 

  
  


**Moon:** Why don't you come with us?

  
  


**Pluto:** I must remain at my post at all times and protect it from invaders. Vega, I must speak with you.

  
  


_She pulls Scott aside and talks to him while the others are waiting at the entrance. When they return, they stand a little way off from the door. _

  
  


**Venus:** Scott, are you coming?

  
  


**Vega:** I can't. Sailor Pluto told me that the Matrix power and the Time Stream are not compatible, especially for a Learned Centurion. If I step through this door, I will die.

  
  


**Venus:** Well, we can't leave you behind.

  
  


**Pluto:** He will go back to the present and complete his training there. If there are any problems, I will contact him and he will see what he can do.

  
  


**Venus:** But we'll miss you.

  
  


**Vega:** I'll be fine. You need to help Chibi-Usa. Pluto has to stand guard at the Door of Time. I must complete my training. When you return, I'll be there.

  
  


**Pluto:** You must be on your way. I will close the Door, soon.

  
  


**Venus:** We'll see you again, Scott. Bye.

  
  


_The Sailor Soldiers walk down the passage as Pluto closes the door._

  
  


**Vega:** Pluto, do you really think they can do it?

  
  


**Pluto:** If anything can save Small Lady's world, it's the Silver Illusion Crystal. 

  
  


**Vega:** What will happen to me if they cannot?

  
  


**Pluto:** You will not be affected. If there's one thing to be learned from Centurion training, it's that Temporal distortions have no affect on the Matrix.

  
  


**Vega:** How do you know so much about the Matrix?

  
  


**Pluto:** Lady Calliope was Queen Serenity's best diplomat and one of my best friends from the Moon Kingdom. We would often talk about the Matrix and the Silver Crystal. 

  
  


**Vega:** Will I ever complete my training?

  
  


**Pluto:** That is not for me to decide. If you cannot complete the final test, you will never posses the full power of the Matrix.

  
  


**Vega:** What is the final test?

  
  


**Pluto:** You will learn in time. Now, it is time for you to return to the present. Crusader Vega, be warned. We will meet again, but the result may not be what you expect.

  
  


_Sailor Pluto lifts the Time Staff once more and Scott sees the vast, grey expanse spiral around him and then a bright light flashes._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:saturnsilence@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:greg@fyou.com



End file.
